Hummingbird Heartbeat
by CutiePie804
Summary: Kikyou has always been the Fav sister, this time Kagome justs wants to be noticed. What happens when Kagome's brother in law turns his attention to Kagome. Will their be love or is she in for a rough ride?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is a short chapter, its first fanfiction please be nice lol... Anyway enjoy their is more comming give me some time... i Also do nt own any rights to the charcters in this story. However the plot of the story is all mine!**

**Sarah!**

**Hummingbird Heartbeat!**

**Sesshomaru/ Kagome.**

**Chapter One: The Rise and Fall!**

The morning sun was bright and sky free of clouds, the air warm, and the grass green. The wind was blowing softly and the breeze had a hush whisper to it. Birds were chirping, and the sounds of the animals scattering across the plains were noticeable. A figure laid in the lush grass, not moving an inch..

Kagome Higurashi was 17 year old girl, who was kind and gentle and not selfish for one bit. Looking up at the blue sky Kagome knew what she wanted in life. She knew that if anything she wanted to feel wanted, just like her sister. She had four days before she was being forced to go to her sisters Engagement. Kikyou her twin sister was sent to a castle in the western land for teachings on how to heal. She was to be a amazing miko. A priestess. Kagome had declined the invitation. But now it had seemed that because of her dear twin sister she would be attending the castle after all.

Sighing she slowly gotten up, and alked towards her house. Playing with the letter she had received as she made her way back slowly.

' Dear Momma, and my dear sister Kagome.

I wanted you to know that, I am to be engaged. The Lord Inuyasha who I have become very fond of, has asked for my hand in marriage. He and his brother Lord Sesshomaru would like you to come to the castle so that proper courting would be started and the Engagement, and wedding plans can be arranged. You are both welcome to stay as long as you want. I hope to hear back from you, with a reply of yes. I can only hope that you are agreeable, as I believe I have fallen for his Lord Inuyasha.

Wishing you well.

Sincerely, your daughter Kikyou.'

Kikyou had fallen for the Lord, and now she was being dragged up their.

"Kaogme darling!" her mother called out to her. "Are you packed?" Kagome smiled at her mother. She loved her mother, but she had always felt that Kikyou was the favorite child. She did after all get what she want! "Yes momma. I am I was just reading Kikyou's letter again. She does seem happy again doesn't she?" Her mother nodded and wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulders. "And so will you. One day darling you will find the right man for you."

Kagome hopped into the carriage. Letting her hands slip into her lap. she looked out of the window as the carriage rolled away from her home, her momma sitting right next to her. The trip would be a long one. At least she would be able to go to the beautiful gardens that she was so eager to see in person when she arrived at the Western Lands.

Sesshomaru The Lord of the Western Lands, the most feared Lord of all the lands, stared out of his window. His half-brother would be marring the miko in training. Even his brother had opening himself up, and found someone he could love. His father however had long passed and he was the responsible one to look after the lands. His brothers intended family would be arriving son. He was curious to know how beautiful Lady Kikyou's sister was. He had heard she was more beautiful then Kikyou.

The Carriage rolled up, and he stepped out of his study. His silver hair foling him in the wind. He was eager to meet this Kagome. Inuyasha was already standing with Kikyou at the door. Her face had a smile on it. He knew how happy she was to have her sister and her mother to be here when she was about to be engaged to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was in is red kimono, looking all happy and puffy. Sesshomaru came to stand beside his brother. As the carriage completely stopped, a younge girl is a blue kimono stepped out. Her hair was black, and her eyes were as blue as the sea. Sesshomaru was surprised, when they said she was beautiful they were not lying .

"Kagome!" kikyou squaled and gave her sister a big hug. "I am so glad that you are here." She then moved on to her mother, wrapper her arms around her mother Kagome just stood their. Sesshomaru right behind her.

"I am so glad your both here.. ready to get in and settled?" she said with a grin on her face. Kagome nodded, she had already wanted to go to bed the ride had been long.

"This is Lord Sesshomaru, and this is my fiancé Inuyasha!" Kikyou introduced Kagome and her mother.

"It's a pleasure welcome to our home. Please make yourself at home." Sesshomaru said as he walked back inside.

"Hi I'm Inuyasha. I am so glad to finally have met both, of you.. please come in settle down dinner will be in 4 hours." With that Kagome followed the person to lead her to her room. So far so good. Hopefully it wasn't such a bad thing being here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys seconde chapter is up, and i am hoping this is long enough... I thought i would introduce Kagome to Sesshomaru a little slowly. Hopefuly you like the story. Thankyou guys for the reviews i am very pleased you liked my short prologue. More chapters are comming, just be really patient with me. I am looking for someone to go over my errors. If you intereste shoot me an email... Anyways here is is.. OH and i don't own the Characters to the story...!**

**Chapter Two: The Garden of Eden.**

Kagome had woken that morning her room was a beautiful blue color, and the bed she slept on was as soft as a cloud. She enjoyed the feeling of the silk sheets underneath her skin. Kikyou was one lucky girl to have this wonderful treatment she got every day. Being waited on, and having beautiful room to wake up in. As well as a beautiful view, and a fiancé who cared so much about her. Yes Kagome was envious. How could she not? There wasn't anything that she would not have. And Kagome knew that when the whole courting and the wedding were over she would be going back to her life. She was happy to be home. But there were things that she would have liked to also have.

Sighing to herself she sat looking on her balcony looking at the beautiful view of the garden under her bedroom. Just as she looked further in the distance she notices Sesshomaru looking up towards her room. Blushing slightly she noticed that she was still wearing her evening attire.

Sitting back on her bed, she tried to get her red face to go down. Sesshomaru had seen her in her bedtime attire. 'Oh my god, I cannot believe the Lord of the western lands just seen me in my bedtime attire.' Just at that moment a maid walked into her room.

"I see that you are up milady, my name is Kierena, and I will be your personal maid. May I help you get dressed for the day?" Kagome looked at the younger demon. She had beautiful Aqua hair, and her face and features were petite. She wore a black robe with a crest on the chest. She knew straight away that the crest was the Symbol of the western lands.

"Yes please and please call me by my first name it's Kagome." Kagome smiled as she stepped towards Kierena . The young demon smiled and nodded. "What did you want to wear today? Kagome smiled she looked at her closest with her kimono's deciding which one she really wanted to wear.  
"How about the red one?" Kagome looked towards the door, waiting for someone to come inside.

"Of course Kagome." Keirena said smiling. Pulling the Kimono over her shoulders, Wrapping the obi tie around her waist, and placing a pin in Kaogme's hair. Smoothing out the wrinkles Kierena smiled, and pulled Kagome away from her. "You look very beautiful." Kagome smiled and muttered a thank you.  
"I suppose I should head out and actually make an effort?" Keirena smiled and nodded, opening the door, so Kagome could leave.

Walking down the hall, Kagome could feel the sun peeking through the clouds, and the windows. Kagome went straight to the gardens. She loved flowers and would rather be in the garden than any other place.

Stopping in the gardens who could see two males one was Sesshomaru, and the other was another handsome looking male. His hair was black, and he had gorgeous brow eyes. He looked in her direction and let out a cocky smile. Kagome heart stopped. His smile was just amazing she hadn't seen a smile like that before.

Kouga had waited for Sesshoamru in the gardens he wanted to discuss something with him. He wasn't sure on what it was exactly about, he did however have some ideas. Watching the water flow on the river. He knew that Inuyasha courting had already started, and that he would have to stay with the other lords. And yet something told him he should go find Ayame, and just get it over with. She after all was part of is wolf pack.

Just as the thought plagued his mind, Sesshomaru appeared in the distance, and Kouga got up, and bowed. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru nodded. "After noon Lord Kouga, thank you for meeting me here." Kouga smiled. "What did you want to discuss with me today?" Sesshomaru gave Kouga a scroll. "As you can see, Naraku has moved his forces closer to the southern area, and I was talking to Lord Takiro, and he suggested that after Inuyasha's joining we shall enforce our allies, and finally get rid of that vermin." Kouga looked at the scroll, and looked at the numbers. "Do you think that the numbers here will be enough?" Sesshomaru smiled evilly. "Do you think that bastard has much of a chance with this Sesshomaru to face. And with your help and the help of Takiro, he won't have any chance."

Kouga nodded, and gave the scroll back to Sesshomaru. "You have my help in this, my men, and wolves will be ready to you disposal Lord Sesshomru."  
"Great, so after the joining we will gather our men, and finish this off I will let Lord Takiro know about you agreement. Also I wanted to let you know that Kikyou's Sister and mother have arrived. Please be on your best behavior." Kouga laughed.  
"You know I will behave Lord Sesshomaru. I must ask though what does she look like is she at least as beautiful as Kikyou?" Sesshoamru smiled noticing Kaogme.  
"Look for yourself." He smirked. Kouga turned around to see Kagome standing there, smirking he turned to walk toward the beauty in the red Kimono. Sesshomaru following in suit.

"Hi names Kouga, you must be Kikyou's sister?" Kagome blushed, and took Kouga's hand he was offering. "Yes my name is Kagome." She said. Noticing Sesshomaru walking up behind Kouga.  
"Very nice to meet you!" he said smoothly. "What a beautiful day it is, would you agree?" Kagome sat down on the bench that was close. "Yes it is. The garden is beautiful in the summer. It's the best season." Kouga nodded in agreement. "However the flowers don't have anything compared to your beauty." Kagome blushed. Sesshomaru noticed that Kouga was flirting with Kagome, and for some small moment a part of him was jealous.

"Lord Kouga I think maybe it's time to go for lunch wouldn't you agree? I am sure Kagome would like to gather some food as well." Kouga gave Sesshomaru a 'You're a jerk' look, and nodded. "Yes you're absolutely right." He took Kagome's hand and kissed her hand. "Was very nice meeting you, perhaps I will be able to steal a dance with you tonight?" Kagome blushed, and stood towards Kouga. "I would love to." She said smoothly. He bowed and walked away. Sesshomaru was still standing there. Looking at her, he had loads he wanted to say. He sometimes wished he could be like Kouga and flirt with the ladies. Maybe he would have more to say. "How is your morning Kaogme?" he asked not showing many emotions. Kagome taken back that Lord Sesshomaru was talking to her. "Fine thank you, and yours Lord Sesshomaru?" he smiled evilly. "Fine, and how are you liking my home so far?" Looking around she smiled sweetly. "I love it. The garden is so beautiful. I have never seen a more beautiful place." Standing closer to where she sat, he looked around to his garden. "Well you are always welcome to come and enjoy the garden." She looked into the beautiful pools of amber his eyes held "Thank you. Will you be at the ball tonight? "She wanted to know, was he going to be their also. "I will how long do not know. This is after all about my little brother. Your sister has been with us some time. She is very excited."

Kagome walked towards the water fountain. "She is, and I know she can't wait. Am however not as excited as her, I don't know why but I think maybe it's because I have yet to feel the way she obviously feels for Lord Inuyasha. " He looked at her puzzled on why she would be telling him these things after only just meeting. Almost like she read his mind she piped up. "I am sorry I shouldn't be telling you this after we have just made acquaintances. Thank you Sesshomaru for listening to me banter, I am going to find my mother, and gather something to eat. I hope to see you tonight." She said as her curtsy, and walked away. "Hn." Was all he said. 'So am i.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The Ball!**

Kikyou was staring at herself in the mirror. Her hair was up in a simple bun, with only her bangs covering her face. Kikyou places the white flower into her hair for decorations. It was simple yet elegant. Smiling once again to herself she realized tonight was the night for her and Inuyasha. She couldn't wait for his proposal, was she all a little to giddy about it, she wasn't quite sure.

Getting up slowly she moved towards her bed where her kimono laid. The kimono was a beautiful purple, the edges itched in purple, and patterns of tiny flowers laid on it in black. The obi tie was white going along with the theme. Pulling the obi tie closer to her, she began to smooth out the kimono.

Kagome walked through the door just as Kikyou places the finishing touches to her hair. Kagome looked Kikyou over. She knew everyone would think they were twins. Kikyou moved towards her sister. "Kagome what brings you to my room? Is my room not lovely?" she beamed out Kagome took a look around. "Yes it is a wonderful room, and you look very beautiful Kikyou." Kikyou smiled at her sister, and moved towards her bed.

"Inuyasha got it for me!" she beamed twirling around showing herself off, she then walked up towards Kagome. "You know Kagome there is a lot of suitors here, and maybe you also could find someone to settle down with. Let's face it, you're not getting any younger, and what not the perfect time to finding this person, while your sister is getting herself married?" Kagome looked at the smiling Kikyou. It was easier for her to say, how it could not be. She had already found her mate. Inuyasha had chosen her, and like always Kikyou had found the one with a deep pocket. Kagome wanted to find a man, but she also knew that she liked being free o maker her own decisions.

"Maybe you're right sister!" Kagome explained she looked towards the beautiful balcony Kikyou had looking over the garden also. "I know one day I'll find the right man, as for now I am here to celebrate your joining with Inuyasha, and enjoy myself in the process. If I do happen to meet that person, I doubt it, but if I do. You can be sure that I won't let him go." Kagome went towards her sister, and gave her a hug. "You have no idea sister, how proud of you I truly am, and how envious of you I also am. You're going to make a beautiful bride. But please as I know you, please do not meddle with paring me with someone." She then walked away from Kikyou about to leave. Kikyou looked towards her younger sister.

"Kagome!" Kikyou called out. "Do you think I look good enough for Inuyasha?" Kagome nodded and smiled. "You look very beautiful Kikyou he shouldn't have any problems announcing your engagement tonight." And with that Kagome walked out of the room leaving Kikyou to her thoughts.

Kagome walked towards her bedchambers, walking onto the beautiful room, she went to her balcony, and looked over the gardens. She was in awe every time she looked at the western lands gardens they were so beautiful. Just at that moment there was a knock at the door. Looking at the door, and wondering who that could be. "Kagome?" a voice rang in that instance Kagome knew it was her maid Keirena. "I am coming in, you need to get ready for the ball!" she announced.

"Good afternoon Keirena!" Kagome smiled, looking puzzled to what Keirena was holding in her hands. "Good After noon Kagome!" she said smiling. "Look I have something for you!" she gave the gift over to Kagome. Kagome took the folded cloth, and placed it down on the bed. "Where did this come from Keirena?" she asked unwrapping the package. "There is a letter Kagome attached towards it, I think you should read it before you ask me." Keirena then went to the personal hot springs, and set up everything for Kagome's bath.

Kagome looked at the beautiful Kimono that lay before her eyes. The Kimono was a beautiful royal sapphire blue, and the embodied stitching was silver. The obi tie was a light silver color with sapphire gems attached to them, and swirls of silver down the front of the kimono, and sleeves. "Oh Keirena it's a beautiful Kimono, who could have sent his to me." She shouted towards her maid. Keirena smiled, and again mentioned about the note.

Picking the white folded piece of paper, Kagome smiled, and read aloud.

'Dearest Lady Kagome.

I could not help but think about you, after meeting you, I was quite taken about you, and would love for us to get to know each other. I have brought you a kimono, on hopes that you will accept this gift, and also consider me to court you. I have not met such a more beautiful women and are in hoped that you accept. I hope that I may be able to steal a dance from you tonight.  
Yours truly Kouga.'

Kagome smiled deeply, she had liked Kouga when she had first met him, his smile was very sharp, and his manners were also very polite, and gentleman like. Kagome was sure that she was interested in getting to know Kouga, and she was so taken back he had bought this beautiful Kimono for her. Moving toward the hot spring.

"Is not beautiful, I will wear it tonight, what do you think I should do?" Keirena took Kagome's hand and brought her towards herself. Untying her obi tie, she started to remove each layer of kimono.

"So are you going to accept his offer Kagome?" Kagome looked shocked that Keirena asked. "I would like to get to know Kouga, and I would like to see what happens, but I am not sure about courting him as of yet." Keirena nodded, helping Kagome in the hot springs. Levering her back, and hair, Keirena and Kagome talked about all the possibilities of what Kouga could want from her.

"What do you make of Lord Sesshomaru?" Keirena looked up towards the roof. "He is very powerful, and not much about showing emotions. He has always blocked his feeling off from people. But I believe he will one day want to have that special someone, and grow these caring affections for her, when the time comes. Especially now that his younger half-brother has, found his soul mate. He will want to produce and Heir to take over his lands before Inuyasha does." Kagome nodded, as in understanding what the situation was.

"He was very much nice to me, I was actually surprised since I always thought about him being cruel, and uncaring." Keirena nodded in agreement.

Grabbing the long cotton towel, she dried Kagome of, and placed in inside Kimono on her. Tying it tight, and making it snug to her. She then placed the blue sapphire Kimono over her inside Kimono, and took the silver obi tie, and wrapped it around her upper waist. She made sure the knot on the back was tight, and even out the wrinkles. She took Kagome's hair, and left is loose, with soft curls. Placing the sapphire looking pins into her hair, pinning the front back. She looked Kagome over, and realized Kagome looked mighty beautiful Kouga, couldn't have picked a better looking Kimono for Kagome to wear.

"How do I look?" she asked. Keirena placed her in front of the mirror. "What you think?" Keirena asked.

"I look so beautiful, wow; Kouga couldn't have gotten me a more beautiful Kimono." Just at that moment Kagome's smother Akira walked into her bedroom.

"Kagome where did you get that Kimono, you look absolutely beautiful. Did Kikyou let you borrow it?" Kagome went to her mother and gave her a hug.

"No mother, it was given as a gift from Lord Kouga!' Akira was shocked, and moved towards the bed.

"What are his attentions Kagome?" Kagome sat beside her mother, and took her hand. "I know you worries Okaa-san, but just so you He seems really wonderful and I would like to get to know him. Do agree with his Okaa-san?"

"I do, just be careful my dear."

"I must get myself ready also, I will see you at the hall?" Akira asked Kagome nodded, and gave her mother a hug. Turning towards Keirena. "Thank you for helping me getting ready, however I am going to head to the gardens. Some time to me would be nice." Keirena nodded, and let Kagome leave.

Walking towards the gardens, Kagome noticed that a study was open, and Inuyasha was say inside. His head was down, and he looked like he was in pain. Moving towards the door she knocked on it, and entered hoping to get some answers out of him.

Kouga walked into the study, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were already sat in their looking over documents towards the western lands. "Lord Kouga! Glad to see you are here, we wanted to know how you faired with talking to Ayame's father."

Kouga smirked, he wanted to say fine but he wasn't interested in Ayame, and now that he likes Kagome he knew when he told Ayame the engagement was off she would never want to help the cause. "Not yet, I did send out a letter to her, we shall see what she has to say!" Sesshomaru nodded.

"So Kouga, what about the wolf demon of yours you are engaged to? Sesshomaru told me you have found interest in my soon to be wife's sister?" Kouga laughed he knew Sesshomaru had liked Kagome to some extent he hadn't bad mouthed her yet.

"If Kagome accepts my offer to court her, then I will be ending it with Ayame. She is great in all, but she is not Kagome. Let's face it. There is something powerful, and also beautiful about that woman." Inuyasha laughed. "Maybe, but you have to deal with an angry, and pissed off wolf when you get back, even if you do tell her before." Kouga knew Inuyasha, was right, but he wasn't going to give the opportunity up.

Sesshoamru had stayed quiet in this whole conversation, he didn't know what Kouga wanted with Kagome, all he knew was that girl was a powerful being, and something about her was more powerful, then her sister Kikyou. He would like to know more about Kagome, and maybe see what she was capable of.

"The ceremony is going to be starting in about an hour, I will leave you two to what you must get done, as I myself get ready for your night Inuyasha. I will see you then." He then made his way out of the study. Leaving, Inuyasha and Kouga alone. "Well Inuyasha, I better get myself ready also, I have a lady to impress." And with that he was off. "Feh!" was all Inuyasha said.

Inuaysha looked at Kagome "Kagome!" Kagome bowed "Hello Lord Inuyasha." He stood up and looked to Kagome "Feh, you don't have to call me a lord. It doesn't bother me the slightest!" Kagome nodded, and took a seat beside him. "You looked so sad a moment ago, was there something wrong. You are after all going to be my brother-in law." Inuyasha smirked.

"Yeah I suppose. Well it's nothing, I am just been thinking is all!" Kagome didn't know what to say more to him. Inuyasha wasn't her friend, and she didn't have any right to demand things out of him. To be honest she hadn't really gotten any friends here. All her friends were left at home. Sango, and Miroku were invited, but until they could help Lady Keade out, they were not able to make it. Sighing to herself, she notice Inuyasha ear's pick up, and he looked at her.

"Why are you so upset?" he asked, curious to what she had been thinking, "Well i really haven't gotten any friends here, and I am basically on my own." He just stared at her. "Either does Kikyou!" he said bluntly.

"Yeah but she doesn't care, she was never one for friends anyways." He agreed with her on that one. Maybe that's what he liked Kikyou in the first place, she was very much alone like him. In fact he really didn't have a good friend either.

"Well I don't have any friends either. Not really!" Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Well we could be friends?" she was sure he would say no. and maybe being friends with her sisters fiancé wasn't really the best idea. She already liked Inuyasha. There was something about him that she thought was special, and he seemed a lot more down to earth. Maybe that's why Kikyou liked him so much. "Sure." Was all he said. He looked at her. "I mean that would be nice. I could use someone to talk and be complete friends with." Kagome smiled. "Great friend!" she held her hand out. He took it and shook her hand.

"So what is really bothering you?" Inuyasha didn't answer she smiled up to him. "That's fine!" she said , as she just sat there in silence.

"I don't need to tell anyone anything!" he shouted. "But I am wondering if I can do this. Marry your sister!" Kagome looked at him shock. "Do you love her?" Inuyasha just gave her a "of course." look. "But am I ready for this. Whatever; not a big deal anyways!" Kagome nodded. "Well if you ever need to talk just let me know if you ever want to talk. Were friends now right!" he nodded "Sure." Kagome laughed and stood up. "Well Inuyasha, dinner is going to be ready and your ceremony starts soon. I better let you go. Save me a dance?" he nodded, and Kagome go up and walked away.. Just before she got to the door. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. "Thanks for listening to me Kagome." Kagome smiled, she was a little taken back, but she was glad her and Inuyasha had become friends, now she had someone to talk to.

Kagome walked into the ball, the decorations had been prepped and hung, Kagome knew it was all Kikyou that had decided it. Looked Like Inuyasha didn't have much said in anything that was to be done in their lives. 'was that what Inuyasha was so silent.'

There were white linens hung from the banisters, red hung to give privacy, and white table cloth, with silver, and red lining. Cushions sitting down beside Akira, her mother and Lord Kouga.

"Hello Lord Kouga, I believe my seat is here.?" He nodded, and pulled out her chair for him.

"Good evening Lady Kagome I'm glad to see you wearing the Kimono. Do you like it?"

"Very much so thank you. Although we must talk about the courting situation." He nodded, and squeezed her hand.

Sesshomaru stared at Kouga. He wasn't very impressed. After all Kouga has a women, and here he was playing with Kagome's emotions. He hated getting into other people's business, especially of people he didn't know, but something within him told him to protect Kagome.

"Today is the day that, I Inuyasha Taisho, ask Kikyou Higurashi, to become my intended mate. Everyone before has taken witness that I lay claim on you!" Kagome smiled his words seemed so beautiful. Kagome looked towards Inuyasha and winked. Sesshomaru had notice it.

"Oh Inuyasha." Kikyou said in all awe.

"Let the feast begin!" Sesshomaru then said. Looking at Kagome as she made conversation with Kouga.

"So I wanted to tell you that although I accept the beautiful Kimono, I don't want to part take into a courting just as of yet. I would like to get to know you Kouga, what do you say?" she looked towards his gleaming face.

"I'd be glad to get to know you, and I will try my very best to not let the opportunity you have given me go to waste."

Kagome smiled. And carried on with her meal. Courses later, music began and there was dancing.

Kagome stood by the glass window, and looked at everyone gathering to go dance. Kouga had told her he had wanted a dance, but he had disappeared off somewhere, and Kagome was left all alone.

Seeing Kagome alone Sesshomaru, walked towards her, and took her hand. He saw the disappointed look on her face, and realized he didn't like it one bit.

"Sesshomaru!" she gasped out, and he moved to a spot, and twirled her around. "Dance with me." Was all he said, she didn't argue but nodded.

"Tell me what Lord Kouga has asked of you?" he said not any emotion is his voice.

"I don't believe that is any of your business Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome bit back. He snarled a little. She was correct in that fact, but all he was doing was looking out for her. As for all she was his younger brothers wench sister.

"For your information he has asked me to court him." She said with a monotone voice.

"Did you accept?" Sesshomaru asked not thinking to why he had asked her.

"No, I told him I wanted to get to know him." Sesshomaru pulled Kagome closer, and breathed on her neck. She felt shivers run through her, and melted in the Inu-youkia embrace.

People were steering in awe that Lord Sesshomaru was dancing. They had known him to be a cold and heartless, and they had never known him to take a Lady out to dance, and hold her in his arms like he was. Especially not a human.

"Be careful Kagome!" Sesshomaru stated, she gave him a questioning look. He didn't utter another word, he just pulled her closer ,and danced.

Kouga at that point had walked back into the grand ball, and notice that Kagome and Seshomaru were dancing. Walking towards Inuyasha, he smirked.

"I don't think I have ever seen your brother dance with anyone before." Inuyasha nodded. "I know and Kagome!" Kouga smirked, and walked towards the pair, the last song had finished, and he wanted the next dance.

"May I have tis dance Kagome?" She nodded and walked out willing from Sesshomaru's arms to Kouga's. The moment she left, she didn't feel protected, and safe.

Sesshomaru watched them dance, and a twinge of jalousie arouses, and he didn't know why. Huffing to himself he then walked away, and dispread for the rest of the night.

"So Kagome tell me, what interests you? What do you think of the whole joining of others, like you sisters is about to commit to with Inuyasha?" she smiled, and pressed herself closer to feel the same warmth that Sesshomaru had given to her, yet she couldn't manage it.

"I believe that love should be a major part of a joining, and I think their shouldn't be any other person it your lived you care for so much. It shouldn't be rushed. And I am envious of my sister for what she truly has. Inuyahsa is a great guy." Kouga laughed and just twirled Kagome around. The song was over, and Kouga walked her back to her seat, and sat beside her. They talked for a while until Inuyasha decided he wanted to dance with his best friend.

"Kagome can I have this dance?" she nodded, and took his hand. Walking away Kikyou, and Kouga were unsure just what happened.

"Since when did they become acquaint with each other?" Kikyou asked. "I don't know but looks by the way they are talking they have been friends forever. What you think is going on?"

Kikyou shrugged. "I know one thing though. Kagome would never betray me. Maybe they become friends." Kouga nodded, and glared at Inuyasha.

"Thanks I needed to have some time away from Kouga, he was talking way too much about his home. And how I'd be great there." Inuyasha grinned. "Haven't said yes yet have you?" she shook her head. "I don't want to rush into this." He nodded.

"Kagome I have to tell you something." She looked at him worried. "Were not best friends, and even though we have not been friends for long, I feel like we have, and I have this urge to protect you, not because you will be my sister in- law, but because I care for your friend ship. But Kouga, has a women back home. He says he is going to end things now he met you. But be careful please!" She nodded, and hugged him. "Thanks Inuyasha, I appreciate you being heist with me." He smiled and nodded.

Kagome didn't let what Inuyasha say to hear effect what she felt or thought. She knew that she would be even more careful, and let things fall as they may. Walking back to her room, she entered the large room, and smiled. She had a lot of fun tonight between Inuyasha, Kouga and Sesshoamru, it was a pleasant evening. Keirena was their ready to help Kagome into bed.

"Evening Kagome!" she began to undo Kagome's Kimono. "Did you have fun?" she looked at Kagome. "Yes I did thank you! And I am ready for bed" Keriena nodded, and tucked her into bed. After Keirena had left Kagome's room to prepare for what Kagome would need for tomorrow's event someone had snuck into Kagome's room, and stared and her beautiful sleeping face. "I have been waiting for you Kagome."


End file.
